


let it take us to the stars

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pring and Nyota go on a mission together to translate some Vulcan ruins but end up trapped in the cold and some things come out during it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it take us to the stars

“I hear you’re going on a mission with our friendly Vulcan expert.” Janice’s eyes were dancing with amusement when Nyota looked up at her, it was clear she was joking about the ‘friendly’ part. She took the seat across from Nyota, setting her tray and still smiling at Nyota.

 

Still she nodded, “Not alone, we’ll have a security detail with us but essentially it will just be and T’Pring on the planet.”

 

Next to her Christine raised an eyebrow, “Just the two of you, perfect time for you to try to be friends with her again.”

 

Both Janice and Christine knew of Nyota’s attempts. Ever since T’Pring had joined the Enterprise as an assigned Vulcan representative to help them translate the ruins they had found on a planet in another system she’d been trying to make friends with her. It hadn’t been going well. She often found T’Pring staring at her but her attempts to talk were always awkwardly stilted.

 

“If the planet wasn’t so cold I’d almost call it a romantic getaway.” Janice winked at her and exchanged a grin with Christine.

 

“T’pring certainly won’t think so.” Nyota pushed the food on her plate around with her fork, “She told me the cold environment would slow my work efficiency.”

 

“Shows what she knows. Nothing stops your efficiency.” Christine snorted, “You’ll just have to prove that to her.”

 

Nyota straightened her back, encouraged by Christine’s faith her, “You’re right, I will. My skills aren’t going to ‘diminish with the cold’ I think I’d excel.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Christine patted her on the shoulder, “But please still dress warmly to take care.”

 

She nodded absently, her thoughts more on how she could impress T’Pring with her work.

 

A few days later on the freezing planet she was regretting the plan.

 

“It appears that during our first warp tests a ship crashed her.” T’Pring said idly beside her, like the cold didn’t bother her at all but Nyota could still see the flush of green on her cheeks that suggested otherwise.

 

“There’s references to Surak over here.” Nyota pointed to the area she’d been deciphering, “But it isn’t the usual scripture I’ve seen. It’s like they adapted a new religion – sorry, teaching.” She glanced over at T’Pring to gauge her reaction. T’Pring didn’t frown exactly but didn’t looked pleased either.

 

Nyota let her gaze fall away to look at more of the letters on the cave wall, stepping away from T’Pring to get a closer look at them. Each letter and sentence she deciphered went into the padd she had brought to store the data and quietly she wondered if she compared T’Prings padd to her own who would have more. The idea of a competition made her smile and she was about to propose to T’Pring when suddenly the ground shook.

 

She reached out to grab the nearest sturdy thing next to her and ended up with her gloved hand clutching on to T’Pring’s. By the cave’s entrance she saw the security team that had come with them running forward with a shout but it was too late and the cave’s ceiling cracked open, showering down rocks and snow and blocking the team off from the two of them.

 

It all happened for fast that Nyota felt she’d hardly even taken one breath between the initial quake and the rocks falling. She shivered suddenly, danger making the hairs on the back of her neck rise and made her feel even colder than the biting air did.

 

“It appears that this planet is not stable.” T’Pring stated and shone her light over towards Nyota, “Are you unharmed?”

 

Nyota’s mouth felt dusty but she swallowed hard anyway and nodded, “I’m fine. What about you?” She looked over T’Pring, trying to notice anything that might be out of place with only the glow of her flashlight.

 

“I am unharmed as well,” T’Pring informed her.

 

Her communicator beeped and Nyota dug it out of her coat, opening it up to hear Scotty informing them that they were sending a crew down to dig them out and to just hold tight.

 

“I guess there’s not much to do but wait.” Nyota said and sighed, the cave should have felt warmer closed in like this but it didn’t and she couldn’t stop shivering. “Or we could work?” She suggest, figuring T’Pring would agree.

 

T’Pring stared at her and then slowly shook her head, “You have misstated your condition, you are not ‘fine’.”

 

Nyota blinked, “It’s just shock, T’Pring. Nothing to worry about, I am fine.” She didn’t want the Vulcan thinking she couldn’t handle things. Beyond an idea of friendship how T’Pring viewed her just mattered to Nyota. She took a step forward to begin translating again, letting go of T’Pring’s hand that she hadn’t even realized she’d still be holding.

 

“You need to take care.” T’Pring followed her closely, her brow furrowing slightly as Nyota shivered more. “You are cold.”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of doing this,” Nyota shot back.

 

“I am well aware you are more than capable, it is why I requested you on your mission after reading your reports. You are intelligent and methodical, it was apparent you would make a compatible partner.” T’Pring stated and Nyota’s eyebrows went up in shock. That was quite the compliment coming from T’Pring.

 

“I…thank you.” Nyota murmured, “I was looking forward to working with you as well.”

 

T’Pring inclined her head, “We cannot work however if you are not well.” She tugged on Nyota’s arm, leading her to a section of the cave that was smooth rock and sat down, pulling Nyota down with her.

 

“Why T’Pring this is rather forward.” Nyota teased when she ended up partway in T’Pring’s lap.

 

“It is logical that we share as much heat as possible.” T’Pring said coolly, perhaps too much so as the tips of her ears were a slight green.

 

Nyota smiled slyly. “I heard that you and Stonn didn’t work out, I offer my apologies.” She said in Vulcan, enjoying that she got to practice it.

 

“It was apparent to me that I should search for a new mate. I was struck by Spock’s connection to humans and wished to see if I could develop the same.” T’Pring stated, smoothly acknowledging the situation and moving past it.

 

“So that’s why you took the job. Connected with anyone yet?” Nyota was tempted to take her gloves off to blow on her fingers, looking at them with a frown when T’Pring shifted and her cheek became pressed against T’Pring’s warm neck.

 

“I am connecting with someone right now.” T’Pring said and there was only the smallest bit of uncertainty in her voice.

 

Nyota smiled into her neck and curled up more against her, “I believe you are yes.”

 

“Then you are amendable to attempting a relationship?”

 

“With a beautiful Vulcan?” Nyota raised her head to wink at T’Pring, “I believe I am.”

 

“You are quite lovely yourself,” T’Pring assured her, so matter of fact it made Nyota laugh and smile.

 

The clinking against the rocks alerted them to the crew attempting to get through to them but Nyota didn’t feel the need to move quite yet. It was comfortable now and T’Pring was warm.

 

“Tell me about Vulcan.” Nyota asked, closing her eyes to listen to T’Pring voice as she described the warm desert planet.

 

Maybe they could visit it together, she thought with a smile, maybe she’d get to show off her language skills to T’Pring after all.


End file.
